


Your weirdo

by GoalPostHead



Category: Games on: Tent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul comes back after his ticketing disaster, Dan has missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Hypothetical_otters for making my writing readable!  
> (here is Tent: Pt1: https://youtu.be/jh8xvaYReoc and Pt2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5atCvgOJhw )

Dan liked seeing Paul every day, he didn't think he'd ever understand why he was doing this, but Dan loved him for it. Paul always tried to set up camp near where Dan usually patrolled, the other security guards weren't as forgiving as Dan, they wouldn't hang around for a cup of tea before getting him to move on. One time, when he first started camping, a security guard was quite violent about getting rid of him, it was the day before he first met Dan. Dan listened to him talk about what he was doing and asked him what happened with the fresh bruises on his face. He told Dan about the guard last night. Dan knew he would never get Paul to leave that’s why he was not as harsh as the other guards. The other guards always called Paul the weirdo with the tent, Dan tried to get them to stop but they started relentlessly teasing him and calling Paul his weirdo, He'd never tell Paul.

Paul rarely left the site, only going when he needed to visit the internet cafe down the road. He went on ticket release day; he needed to know if he had got the tickets. Dan was lonely that day, he knew where Paul was because he'd been excited for days showing Dan his chart. When Dan couldn't find him that evening, he had started to worry; he shouldn't be worrying; his job meant he should be pleased. But he worried none the less, he worried it was his teasing about Linford, but he loved to watch Paul defend his idol. He didn't understand why Paul had gone; the film crew that had been following him over the past week asked Dan if he'd seen Paul and every time the answer was no. They gave up asking after three days.  
Dan had almost given up hope of seeing Paul again, he still couldn't work out why he left. He concluded that it must have been the tickets but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something bad had happened. It was a fortnight later when he spotted Paul again on his white bike and trailer loaded up.  
"Paul?" He shouted practically running towards the bike. Paul got off kicking out the stand on his bike "Hey" He said quietly  
"God Paul where have you been?! I've not seen you for two weeks! I was worried!" Dan exclaimed before realizing what he just admitted  
"Really?" Paul smiled shyly. Dan nodded while his cheeks turned pink  
"Believe it or not I actually missed having you around!" He muttered  
"I'm sorry" Paul looked at his feet "I gave up everything for this; I quit my job left my flat. They gave me only two tickets. I gave up on this, the thing I gave up so much to do. I spent the last couple of weeks in a hotel. When I set out on this I never imagined this, and I didn't realise how difficult it would be after, I have no home, no Job. I got my bike and my tent and it'll have to do" Paul smiled grimly, Dan didn't know what to say, he never imagined he'd ever see excitable Paul look so crushed  
"Every time I asked I was serious" He said after a few minutes  
"Huh?" Paul looked confused  
"When I asked if you wanted to stay with me. And the offer is still on the table" Dan told him seriously  
"but I'm practically a stranger, why would you let me into your home?" Paul asked  
"I trust you, and it’s been 17 weeks since I first met you now" Dan said with a shrug  
"But you first offered after only a week" Paul sounded confused  
"Look at you, you're harmless! Are you accepting this time?" Dan teased.  
Paul nodded "Thanks" He muttered  
"I finish at half five tonight, I'll take you" Dan smiled  
___

Dan finished at 5:30 handing over to the night guard  
"Joe told me that your weirdo’s back" he said gruffly to Dan who shrugged and left quickly, he didn't like his colleagues calling Paul a weirdo, much less his weirdo. He found Paul sat looking over the river, Dan admired him a while not wanting to disturb him, eventually Paul turned around spotting him  
"I'm sorry! You were just sat there and you looked so peaceful and I didn't wasn't to disturb you" Dan stuttered out his apology Paul laughed quietly standing up.  
They walked back to Dan's flat, because he couldn't take the bike on the tube. it was a long walk but they were chatting and laughing the whole time.  
"Welcome to my humble abode" Dan smiled when they finally arrived at his flat. It was just how Paul expected small, cluttered, yet warm and inviting.  
"You can take my bed if you want? I'll have the sofa bed" Dan offered  
"no no it's your flat" Paul told him  
"it's only one bedroom and you’re my guest! We can't both sleep there" Dan insisted  
"why not?" Paul asked plainly  
"what?" Dan blushed furiously Paul smiled before kissing Dan, Dan was still Paul leaned back seeing Dans expression of shock  
"I'm sorry! I thought, no of course not. That's silly. I should go" he apologised scrambling to stand up but Dan had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him back, soon he was sat next to Dan with no room between them. Dan kissed Paul nervously. Paul put his hands in Dans floppy hair holding him close. They broke apart, staying close "I hope you know how hard it is to not do that in a tent with you" Paul sighed "I thought that was just me" Dan laughed.


End file.
